Tats all folks
by hemanheyyeah
Summary: Arthur is opening a new flower shop next door to a tattoo studio run by a handsome alpha. ( florist/tattoo artist AU Omegaverse) GIVE ME REVIEWS! I'm not sorry about the title


_I'm new go easy on me please! Not too easy though tell me if you hate it!_

Arthur was lifting his last box from the car, he was moving to his new apartment which was above his flower shop which he was opening in the next few weeks. Box in hand Arthur turned walking towards the entrance when he heard the sound of tires rolling slowly over the gravel, he turned to see his supposedly parked car was moving. Gilbert an unmated alpha whom volunteered to help Arthur had just exited said door now standing beside him. Before either of them could act the car began rolling down the natural hill the town was on top of. Arthur almost dropped the box of plates and cups but slowly placed it on the floor, he and Gilbert exchanged a panicked glance before bolting after the car.

"Gilbert you useless piece of alpha shit!" Arthur screamed sprinting as hard as he could for the car.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" Gilbert screeched in reply sprinting a short distance behind Arthur. The screaming continued.

Arthur's muscles were already telling him to stop, they were running down his so it was difficult to focus staying upright when you were running as hard as you could. Arthur had almost reached the car when his knee buckled sending him barrelling down the hill and somehow managing to take Gilbert with him. The pair was screaming and yowling till they collided with a lamp post. They both yelped and hissed at the pain before Gilbert howled

"The car!" they both scrambled back into action the said car looked to be on a collision course for an unsuspecting man,The injured pair ungracefully leaped into the road galloping hopelessly trying to catch the car.

The said man was casually strolling along head phones in singing along to what ever he was listening to, the thought of the man being crushed by his car made a new determination burn in the closed his eyes, gulped a large breath swallowed the pain from his throbbing chest ,aching arms and burning legs and run not only for his life but for the poor soul just living his life.

'Don't fall, don't fall, do not fall do not fall.' was all Arthur could think before, Slam.

Arthur had no idea what happened but suddenly he was sat on the floor everything slowly looked up to see the back of his old red mini right in front of him. It had stopped how? no idea. sluggishly Arthur stumbled to his feet sliding himself round the front of the car Gilbert half panting half laughing behind him.

"Dude! That was awesome you almost had it." A voice erupted. Arthur unintelligently grunted looking at a large alpha who seemed to have stopped his car like it was a hot wheels toy. Arthur stood quietly accepting the hulk was real and in the form of this Adonis of an alpha. As an omega he quickly registered how gorgeous the young alpha was. With one hand on the front of his car the on his hip, a Hollywood smile beaming down at the omega. Usually Arthur might feel self-conscious about how disreputable he looked hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, sweat covering his whole body, his body was exhausted shaking slightly for the intense exercise he was past panting now and was wheezing like an asthmatic who had just been strangled.

By now Gilbert was jumping to action ( well more like plodding) he jumped in the car lifting the hand break the small click of the lever and the unknown alpha released the car grinning at Gilbert who was now howling with laughter the strange alpha began barking with him Arthur gave the pair a strange and tired look before collapsing to the floor heaving and gulping for air.

"what a way to start the day!" The alpha continued to bellow grinning and holding a hand out for Gilbert to shake, Gilbert eagerly grabbed the alphas hand pulling him into a short hug while they both powerfully slapped each others back exchanging names and snickering while Arthur lay on the road looking at the sky above him mindlessly staring. Eventually Gilbert walked to Arthur's corpse nudging him with his foot and grumbling about 'this fucking omega' the flame in Arthur was reawakened and he quickly snapped up till he was standing

" Don't you dare kick me you pompous crotch socket! Go and park the fucking car properly! This is your fault my lungs are pissing collapsing" " Arthur squawked in Gilbert's face

"You ugly douche waffle,This is the last time I'm helping you." Gilbert screamed turning to get in the car.

"Your fine leaving me with the bloody incredible hulk? some alpha you are! no wonder your not mated!" Arthur continued

"I'm not mated because no ones as awesome as me !" Gilbert hissed violently jerking the car to life.

"Your not mated because omegas want a mate not a toddler!" Arthur yowled at the top of his lungs sticking his tongue out and giving Gilbert the bird while Gilbert mimicked the actions before speeding off wheels screeching up the hill.

"Woah you guys are hilarious, what are you doing screaming at six AM people are going to get pissed." the alpha chuckled apparently he stayed to watch the show "I'm Alfred by the way." he once again extended his hand for Arthur. Once Alfred began speaking Arthur got lost in Alfred's glorious features his golden hair and too blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun his pointed jaw and powerful muscles beautifully peeking from underneath his tank top and skinny jeans Arthur noticed he had quite a lot of tattoos but didn't pay much mind considering he was just a random guy.

"Don't remind me what time it is I'm not a morning person." Arthur groaned "Well thank you for your help I had no idea the avengers lived round here ." Arthur sarcastically grumbled before spinning on his heel, truth be told the alphas strength was a little unnerving to say the least he wasn't panting or sweating a little. However the alpha seemed to have other ideas

"Hey man didn't catch your name, I own the sick tat studio just up there." Alfred continued seemingly unaware of the omegas discomforts.

"Arthur Kirkland I've just moved into the apartment on the top of the hill." Arthur didn't know why he told him where he lived but it seemed the air of ignorant around the alpha was a farce and seemed to read him like a book the way his sharp eyes scrutinized his ever move.

"Oh cool were like neighbours! I'll walk you back up." the alpha grinned "want me to carry you?" Alfred winked Arthur flinched away slightly at the question half convinced he was going to be man handled that second

"I can walk by myself thank you very much." the omega spat with very little venom

As they strolled back up the hill they conversed lightly which was mostly one sided as the alpha dominated the conversation Arthur didn't care much for the situation so he was more interested in the alpha scent which was a glorious mixture of leather polish , ink that was thickly coated with confidence and excitement.

"Your a really great runner, I mean before you crashed into the lamp post, and your friend ... and the car." Alfred grinned Arthur gave him a stern look

"well excuse me but I thought my car was about to kill a man, lucky for me one of the circus's strong men escaped there cages." the omega rolled his eyes

Alfred snorted but went quiet, Arthur figured he didn't know how to continue the conversation from there because he sure didn't, so he just stay silent not really wanting to talk much his legs were exhausted and kept buckling slightly but he played it off

"Your accents pretty sexy by the way, and your scents man... it's somethin' else." The alpha randomly stated.

"my what?" Arthur spluttered not knowing where any of this came from.

"Yeah , and your body woah your hot." the alpha winked at Arthur watching the omega go redder than one of his tattoos which was a cardinal.

Arthur could tell by the alphas scent that he wasn't joking as much as he wished he was, not knowing how to reply to any of this he briskly picked up his pace much to his legs dismay.

Arthur stomped into the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"And where were you?" Gilbert sneered "Not doing the frickle frackle with that alpha were you?" Arthur gave Gilbert an unimpressed look before peeling off his jumper and slinging it.

"Gilbert... frickled frackle? Really what are you thirteen?" Arthur huffed slumping himself on his plush sofa "urgh, and you just left me with you see his freakish strength god he could snap you like a tooth pick Gilbert I'm afraid for you." Arthur groaned holding his head in his hands Gilbert snorted in reply at his friends fake concern.

"Freakish? that's not nice!" A voice much to familiar for Arthur rang through the room. Arthur stared at his hands debating how the alpha got into his apartment, he decided it was Gilbert's fault and without even looking up Arthur groaned before sprawling out and closing his eyes

"I. Don't. Care." Arthur didn't see the alpha as much of a threat even though he could probably attack Gilbert and him with breaking a sweat his scent if anything else seemed more curious then threatening. Frankly Arthur was to tired for the alpha and slowly drifted off listening to the alphas lightly converse about the rooms decorating.

Arthur awoke to a peaceful silence through out the apartment. However the sun was at it's highest and was glaring at him through the he sat up his body still sore from the lovely morning jog he had. He notice a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"Good morning darling, did you dream of me?" A voice to loud for drowsy ear greeted. Arthur sat staring at Alfred trying to figure out why the alpha was still here and why he was stupidly flirting. "Gil had to go so I figured I'd wait with you till you woke up."

"Yeah, he had work at twelve I know. and a note would have done." Arthur's voice was still thick with sleep

"ohyah , never thought'a that." the american scratched the back of his neck.

"speak with real words." the omega mumbled stretching hearing his joints click and pop. softly padding towards his kitchen "tea?" his voice perking slightly

"you got coffee?" Alfred asked bounding after the omega

"yeah the German bastard lives off the stuff."

The pair sat conversing , one secretly admiring the other and the other throwing compliments like confetti they chatted for a while. Arthur found it surprisingly easy to converse with the alpha and although he would dominate the conversation most of the time he was mellow and relaxed.

In the weeks that past Arthur learned that the tattoo artist was excellent at his job he was a very good example of living with tattoos as far a Arthur could tell and he was also an aspiring comic artist, Alfred's schedule was loose compared to Arthur's as he had to care for all the plants in preparations for the grand opening.

The pair were somewhat next door neighbours as their shops were next to each other but were not attached. They both shared a love of cats and each had one of there own both with very different personality's.

Arthur got acquainted with the other shop owners in the area, their was two Italian omegas that worked at a shoe shop and shoe repair (cobblers as Arthur would say) , a French beta whom ran a quaint bakery and coffee shop along side his mate Matthew who is Alfred's brother. Gilbert and his alpha brother Ludwig were mechanics, Gilbert was also a journalist which is how he and Arthur met. Plus a Japanese beta called Kiku who works online Arthur drinks tea with him but doesn't understand his work plus Kiku's cousin who is an artist, an omega call Yao Arthur also enjoys tea with him but the poor guy doesn't get much money so they don't get together often.

It was late in the evening when Arthur heard it. A cat screamed historically, His blood ran cold at the sound, once he heard it he assumed the worst. Crumpet wasn't in and there wasn't many cats in the area. He quickly dashed out in nothing but his briefs the cold April air assaulting his exposed body, once he go to the back of his flower shop he found two adolescent alphas hunched over chuckling two one another not noticing Arthur's furious scent. Arthur didn't have to ask what they were doing because it was to his cat and when his cat makes a noise like that he was certain they were attacking his poor baby. More growling from crumpet and Arthur lunged for one of the alphas, Arthur began shouting, scratching and kicking the alpha he had hold of the other trying to get Arthur off. After landing a good few hits the scuffling got louder both alphas shouting and growling Arthur yowling and yelling just as loud, the alpha finally managed to dislodge Arthur from the alpha Arthur was sent crashing to the ground hitting his back and head off the concrete floor with a piercing yelp he lay still glaring up at the alphas daring them to start again. They both pounced on Arthur kicking and punching him. Their scents animalistic and frenzied Arthur lay silent not giving them the satisfaction of crying out, with one last stomp to his wrist Arthur wailed in pain attempting to shift away. The attack had stopped but Arthur couldn't really tell why they had, he feared they go back to his feline but they made no advances towards either of them. Suddenly a loud and furious growling filled the back alley Arthur's heart leapt at the sound he forced back a loud whimper. The alley was filled with loud slamming and pounding sounds, then there was soft whimpering from the outmatched alphas. Someone had won and Arthur knew it wasn't him the sounds of heavy foot steps filled the small space, who ever was left was approaching him Arthur didn't feel like fighting he was battered and bruised he just wanted to know his cat was safe. He shifted slightly looking up at the Alpha quite abruptly he was hit with a familiar scent and realised he had actually been holding his breath, The scent was too familiar but he'd never smelt it the angry it was Alfred but really really mad.

"What the hell Arthur?" Alfred heaved crouching down next to him.

"Crumpet!" Arthur wailed attempting to sit up pain shot through his body making him a little dizzy but he managed to stumble up with Alfred holding his arm.

"Crumpet? Where is he?" Alfred sounded calm but his whole body was tense and he was clearly going along with Arthur's delusion.

"Those kids were messing with him, Where do you think he'd go?" Arthur trembled recalling why he was in this state. They both stood heaving trying to recall where cats go when there scared when a loud meow echoed through the alley Arthur attempted to run through the passageway but almost toppled over on his first step Alfred caught in and practically carried him to his apartment where they found a scruffy and bloody crumpet and a very distressed looking hero apparently they run home when they're scared. Arthur almost fainted when he saw the mess his cat was in. It seemed Alfred caught on to Arthur's anguished feelings as he scooped up the beaten cat along with the beaten omega and flew up to Arthur's apartment.

Arthur threw on a robe once he had settle down,for a few hours neither of them could think straight it was night the vet was closed so they'd wait till morning that was sorted crumpet seemed find a little shook up but otherwise just sleepy hero was distraught and kept pacing and chattering to crumpet. The same could be said for Alfred and Arthur, Arthur was quiet and just sat on his sofa with a cold cup of tea Alfred kept stomping for the door to the sofa wanting to ask Arthur something but then he'd turn away.

After Alfred had turned once again Arthur placed his cup down on the floor he let loose a straggled sigh "Alfred sit down , It's very unnerving having the two of you pacing like a trapped dog." Arthur's voice came out weaker than it was supposed to, but Alfred once again turn taking the seat next to Arthur looking over he was bruised to say the least Alfred felt awful his chest tightened when he thought of what they did to him, when he heard Arthur howl he lost it tracking where the noise came from his blood was boiling when he saw those alphas kicking and punching the omega, his omega 'not officially but he will be' he thought sheepishly.

"Your looking at me like you did it Alfred." Arthur's voice was quiet but dripping with disapproval Alfred didn't reply but hung his head low.

"That it!" Arthur huffed slapping his knees he through him self up, Almost loosing his balance on the way but regained it easily. he gently lifted Alfred head not really knowing what he was going to do but he went with it anyway. Alfred eyes were soft but clearly he was sad his scent had settled but he wasn't happy, he left out a soft sigh that's when Arthur decided he was going to do it he liked Alfred A LOT so he did it it was soft and barely there but he knew Alfred felt the way Arthur's like brush against his in a feather light kiss making a soft 'chu' noise as he parted sighed a gave Alfred a soft but stern glare Alfred knew what he was telling him, Arthur was about to stand back up again when Alfred grabbed his arm and not to gently yanked him down for a more powerful and passionate kiss it wasn't anything special , there mouths weren't open they just smashed against each other, lips crashing together. Arthur found himself flipped onto his back and once again not softly this time he push Alfred off him slightly and grumbled "Careful Alfred I've been in the wars remember." Alfred seemed a little blow away like he was realising it was real. Arthur chuckled softly combing through Alfred's golden locks, sitting up slightly he whispered close to Alfred ear "Thank you." and suddenly Alfred was back he push Arthur down giving his a questioning look Arthur re-framed from rolling his eyes.

"huh? Thank me? What for?" Alfred's voiced

At that Arthur did roll his eyes "If you hadn't come crumpet and I might as well be a stain on the concrete." Arthur regretted saying that the minute it left his mouth because Alfred immediately tensed and sat up. Arthur growled he wasn't having this. "Alfred lay down." Alfred looked down at Arthur in shock but Arthur just glared so Alfred did as he was told lying on his back giving Arthur a confused look. Arthur wasted no time and climbed on top of Alfred resting there foreheads together. They both stared into each others eyes, Alfred chest rumbled into a soft growl Arthur expected that they were both unmated and they were both attracted to each other but that didn't stop him "It's not your fault, I'll take crumpet to the vet in the morning and this'll all be fine." he sighed shuffling down till his head sat on the alphas broad shoulders.

Alfred loud out a straggled cry before holding Arthur closer to his chest and nestling in his hair he began stroking down the omegas back and drawing invisible patterns on his hand with his thumb they lay there for a few moments before Arthur's shoulders began to shake slightly Alfred sat up slightly looking down at Arthur whom was clinging to his chest hiding his face. He was trembling Alfred immediately hugged Arthur closer and lifted his face it was red his large eyebrows were knitted tightly together his lips pressed into a frown and his green eyes drowning with sorrow. "Arthur." Alfred mumbled softly kissing all of the omegas face his forehead, his eyebrows, cheeks,lips, jawline any where he could reach.

"I was so scare... terrified." Arthur sobbed his lips quivering "I. I darn't think what'd happen if. Y. you hadn't." He stuttered his breathing became erratic Alfred began to panic slightly

"Arthur. Arthur but I was there and you safe and crumpets safe an' I'm here an' I got you." Alfred tried saying it in a soft voice but it came out panicked and instinctively began purring a deep rumble from his throat next to Arthur's ear, almost instantly Arthur's sobbing stopped he quivered slightly before nestling again Alfred mewling softly before he went dormant flopping down completely relaxed trusting Alfred with every fibre of his being. Alfred was surprised at how well Arthur took to his soothing but was very pleased with the lax Arthur lolled against him he nestled his some before just humming softly Arthur seemed to be enjoying the whole experience that was until a Gilbert and Francis barged into the apartment screaming about getting hammered. Arthur instantly tried to jolt up but Alfred held him into place glaring at Gilbert and Francis who upon seeing them stopped in silence both grinning like the cat who got the cream Alfred slowly allowed Arthur to his feet. Arthur slowly look up to Francis and Gilbert tears in his eyes lip jutted out just so looking about ready to burst into tears they were both speechless until.

"Woah Arthur! The fuck happen to you? looks like you were thrown down a hill in a box full of potatoes!" Gilbert eyes were full of concern to the near naked Brit but his tone was as cocky and loud as ever. Alfred stood, patted Arthur's head softly and made his way to the and Gilbert exchanged worried glances as they both tried to whisper "Did Alfred...?" They didn't get to finish as Arthur released a bubbled sob. "Crumpet...and.. some alphas ... Alfred he ..and they." The two elders quickly set Arthur down cooing and hushing him to settle while Alfred brought chairs for the pair to sit on. Arthur stayed silent apart from whimpering every now and then. Alfred returned moments later mugs in hand setting them down next to each person before sitting next to Arthur once again. Gilbert and Francis gave his desperate looks like they were about to scream Alfred sighed thinking where to start.

"Couple alphas were messin' with Art's cat. Arthur started fighting with them, when I came..." He let out a low growl glaring at the space between Gilbert and Francis "He was on the floor and they were kickin' shit outta him."The Alfred grinned slightly Gilbert and Francis look horrified Alfred scent went from sad to horrendously mad. "kinda went a little batshit on them I don't know if they can get up or not..." The four sat in silence for a minute Gilbert and Francis trying to get over the fact Alfred might have killed some one, Alfred seemed to loose interest in the pair and turned to Arthur pulling him down against him soothing him and rubbing his back softly. The omegas scent was anxious more than anything but soon Alfred was sure he'd fallen asleep. Gilbert and Francis stayed for a while sipping there coffee and asking about Arthur's injuries investigating some of the nasty looking ones, the Gilbert checked the cats finding them in the same situation crumpet resting against hero and hero protectively curled around the cat Gilbert huffed a small laugh and hero immediately began growling lowly which was very much unlike him he was a extremely gentle and friendly cat.

Once Gilbert and Francis left Alfred carefully carried a sleepy Arthur to bed. Alfred knew he couldn't leave him so he placed Arthur down and took to stripping to his boxers as well he climbed into bed next to Arthur when Arthur snuggled against him and mumbled. "What should I call my flower shop?" Alfred wiggled down next to Arthur pulling him closer.

"whatever you want darlin'." he pulled the cover up and round Arthur he watched Arthur silently vowing to not let this happen again Arthur opened one of his eyes when Alfred leant in to nuzzle their noses together.

Authors notes: I'm am so not sorry about the name! I'm newish to writing I WANT CRITICISM AND COMPLIMENTS PLEASE! tell me what you think even if it's one word! seriously do you love it? Hate it? any typos? PLEASE TELL ME! I'm not gonna crawl out of you screen if you do! I love omegaverse and I kidda love this AU please tell me if you do as well

I enjoyed writing this anyhow :D


End file.
